Ink Blots
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: With children and established careers, it really shouldn't surprise anyone that the glee club can still get into trouble and cause drama. **Feel free to leave a review**
1. Mr & Mrs Puckerman

**Author's Note:** The children are my creation, but the canon characters belong to their creators. Feel free to leave a review!

* * *

New York City held a certain flair after dark. Noah Puckerman plucked away on the strings of his acoustic guitar as his wife held conference with her best friend in the kitchen. Kurt Hummel came over with a bottle of wine just after dinner, leaving the father of three to supervise his brood of troublemakers.

Just above the balcony of his loft, his eldest Caroline snored. He tilted his mohawked head back and smiled. She spent her day bouncing between grade one excitement and tap dance classes. She was light on her feet, just like her mother. Across Caroline's bedroom he heard the thump of a pillow. He sighed. Raising his fist, he pounding lightly on the wall. "Fiero," he warned

"Sorry Da," his son mumbled.

"He started it, Daddy!" Franny, their middle child, shouted.

Noah rolled his eyes. How Caroline managed to sleep through her sister's shouts was a miracle. "I don't care who started it. I finished it. Now go to sleep. You've got choir practice tomorrow. Fiero, you're not allowed to be late to soccer again."

He heard beds creek and the light went off. The faint glow of the spaceship nightlight reflected back at him. The music producer turned back to the New York skyline. Inside, the light from the kitchen warmed his back. The thin, red t-shirt likely wasn't great for late fall in the city, but he didn't really care. Once the kids went to bed, the night was his. And Rachel's. But, he shrugged, friends didn't often visit. At least not on a rehearsal week. Two more weeks and his wife of seven years would take the stage as Elphaba. She hadn't shut up about it since she first got the part and while it meant Noah had to take a more hands-on role at home, it really didn't matter to him. He loved when she got the theatre glow. _Happy wife, happy life_.

The wind caught the bottom of his sweatpants. Noah propped his legs up against the railing of the balcony and sighed. Buying this penthouse was a great idea. All this space to himself . . . he loved the apartment in Brooklyn, but there wasn't enough room for three kids and two dogs. And a cat. Noah cringed. He hated cats. But Caroline wanted one for her birthday and God help him, he couldn't say no to those big, brown eyes. She looked too much like her mother.

Noah's phone vibrated on the glass coffee table. With a groan, he leaned forward and snatched it up. He squinted at the caller ID. A picture of his daughter Beth glared at him. He shouldered the piece of technology and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

_Hi Dad – I'm fine. I'm good. How are you?_

"Oh you know, pretty good. Missing you. Seems like you were just here."

She laughed. _I just was. _

"I know, but a month isn't long enough, kiddo. You know how much Rach and Quinn love seeing you."

The fourteen year old sighed. _I know. I wish I could come more, but I got school and stuff. _

"I know," he nodded. Noah sat up further against the couch, putting aside his guitar. "You doing okay?"

_Yeah – of course I am! I just, you know, wanted to call._

"Okay. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

_I know Dad,_ she sighed.

They spoke of common things, like classes and Beth's friends. Shelby Corcoran sent Noah's daughter to one of the best prep schools in the country. He kept up conversation with his daughter's adopted mother and while it was awkward at first, both agreed it was best to put any thoughts of the past aside in order to benefit Beth. After all, Noah was now her son-in-law and he wasn't about to take a backseat in how his daughter was raised.

Quinn was involved, to an extent. It took a while, but after careful explanation from his wife, Noah understood being in Beth's life was difficult for Quinn. The thought of giving her daughter away still haunted the young woman. Despite having children of her own, Quinn would always see Beth as her first daughter who she had yet to do right by. Noah made a point of telling Quinn such thoughts were unfounded, but the pediatric nurse didn't believe him.

_Dad?_

"Yeah, honey?"

_How do you tell if you . . . if you love someone?_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He prayed this day would not come for at least another three years. Better yet, he hoped she would have this conversation with Shelby, or Rachel.

"Well . . . uh . . ."

She sighed. _Never mind. Forget I asked._

"Honey, don't be like that. Just – give me a minute. I didn't think I'd have this conversation with you yet," he chuckled.

_Mom and I already had the talk._

Noah's cheeks lit up. "Oh. Good. That's – good." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to say next. "What's he like?"

_He's nice. Really sweet. He – he calls me his sugar bear._ Noah snorted. _Dad! Don't laugh!_

"I'm not!" He tried to hold in his chuckles but failed. "Okay, so sugar bear. What else?"

_He holds my hand when we walk down the hall and he kisses my cheek when he says goodbye on the bus. Sometimes we go to the library and do homework together. Mom likes him. But . . . I don't know. He's sweet but he's not . . ._

"He doesn't make your heart skip?"

_Yeah! Exactly! How did you know?_

Noah glanced over his shoulder as his wife's laughter reached his ear. He felt his heart do a little jump. "It's something I have a lot of experience with."

_That's the problem, though. Like, he doesn't make me . . . feel anything. And I don't know how to tell him without upsetting him. What do I do, Dad?_

Noah planted both feet on the ground and leaned his forearm on his knee, holding the phone to his ear with one hand. "Tell him exactly what you told me. In the long run, he'll thank you for being honest with him."

_I don't know. He really likes me. He's calling me his girlfriend!_

"Be forceful. If he doesn't listen the first few times, tell your mom. Or call me. You know I can make a trip out without much work."

_I don't need you to beat him up!_

"Who said anything about beating? A stern lecture from Mr. Puckerman will make any prepubescent gargoyle run for cover."

_He's not a gargoyle! Jeremy is actually really cute. He has-_

"I don't want to know," he chuckled. "Save that for your mother, or Rachel. You remember that left hook I showed you?"

She sighed. _Yes, Dad._

"Good. Use it if you doesn't take the hint."

_Mom says nothing good comes from violence. _

"And she's probably right. But in this case, I'm willing to ignore her rule. If it keeps you safe, I'm happy." He leaned back against the couch. "I love you, Princess."

_Love you too, Dad. I'd better go. I've got a report due tomorrow. Say hi to Rachel and the kids for me, okay?_

"Will do." She said goodbye then hung up. Noah shoved the cell phone in his pocket then stared up at the stars. It was still hard for him to believe some days he was the father to a teenager. He often thought it would be easier to believe it if they lived closer to each other, but Shelby made a point at Noah and Rachel's wedding.

"You have your life with Rachel now. You've got to give it time."

Once Caroline was born, it only seemed natural to invite Beth over during the summer. She was eight at the time of her first visit. Because of yearly visits, she at least remembered who Noah was.

His wife's feet poked out of the window as she climbed through. He remembered buying her those fuzzy socks for Hanukah. He moved the guitar to the table and smiled as she curled up by his side. She grabbed the throw blanket, one his mother gave them last year for his birthday, causing the man to sigh happily. He hadn't realized how cold he was till his warm wife squeezed in beside him.

"Kurt go home?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her waist. Rachel leaned back as her loose hair tickled his chin.

"Mhmm," she sighed, her eyes almost shut. "Who were you talking to?"

"Beth. She called to ask for boy advice."

Rachel titled her head up with a squint. "She called _you_?"

"What? Is it so hard to imagine I give good advice?"

She smirked as a snort started to escape her lips. "Well, now that you mention it . . ."

Noah pouted. "Why did I marry you? All you do is kick me when I'm down."

She laughed. "Because you secretly like my brand of crazy?"

"Secretly?" he nuzzled her neck. "I put that shit on a billboard and shout from the rooftops."

Rachel swatted his face away after planting a wet kiss on his cheek. He dry heaved as he wiped the red stain from his skin. "How many glasses of wine did you have?"

"Just one," she giggled. "Maybe three. I'll be fine for tomorrow." Noah just chuckled. He brought his legs up onto the couch and somehow managed to lay flat on his back with his wife sprawled out on his chest. With one arm propping up his head, he stared up at the sky. His eyes started to droop when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Kurt and Adam want to have a baby."

Noah cracked one eye open. "Like adopt? Did Blaine give them the number for their adoption agency?"

"No, they don't want to adopt. They want to have a baby."

"Uh, babe, and I hate to break this to you, but that's not anatomically possible."

Rachel smacked his chest. "Would you be quiet? I know that. He wanted to ask . . . well, he was wondering if I would carry their child."

Noah stared at his wife. "What?"

"They were thinking of paying someone to be their surrogate, but the longer he and Adam talked about it, the more they wanted someone they knew. That they trusted."

"So they thought of you?"

She nodded. "I told Kurt I'd discuss it with you first, but honestly honey, I want to do it. Kurt and Adam would make great parents. They deserve the happiness we and our friends have."

"Well, yeah, but . . . I mean . . ."

Rachel crossed her arms and propped her head up on them, staring into her husband's hazel eyes. "I've carried three healthy babies. I'm still young enough to have more. And I know we've talked about three being a good number, but this is different."

Noah sighed. "Are they paying for anything?"

"Kurt offered to pay for the appointments and medications, but I said he didn't need to."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, you've got _Wicked_ which will bring in some cash, but you know how expensive this stuff is."

Rachel nodded. "True. I'll call him tomorrow and talk more about it. Are you okay with it though, really?"

Noah recalled his wife's past three pregnancies. She was always so happy during that time. Cranky near the end, and she became a little more demanding, but she was one of the loveliest women to behold when she held his children. True, this time it wouldn't be his baby to take home after nine months of waiting, but it was the right thing. It was for Kurt.

He kissed her forehead "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Maybe this will warm you up to a Puck Junior."

She laughed. "I doubt that." Rachel laid her head back on his chest, tracing shapes with her fingernails on his chest. "Did Marley say if she was picking up Fiero for soccer tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Jake's gonna bring Anna to the studio while he records a few tracks. You can visit on your break, if you want."

"I might. I've got two weeks until rehearsals are done and I've still got a few kinks to work out. And if I'm going to be carrying this baby, I need to let my bosses know."

Noah chuckled. "They won't be pleased. When you told them no more babies for a while, they started booking you for all those shows."

"Well, I don't blame them. I am a talent."

Noah and Rachel's laughter carried to their children's bedrooms. Caroline gripped the white window sill and smiled at her parents down below. Thank goodness her mother talked loud. _I get a new baby!_ She crawled back under the purple covers and went to sleep.


	2. Mr Hummel & Mr Crawford

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews! One reviewer raised good points and I plan to address them here (or at least to start). Also – to the "guest" reviewer who asked if I took this idea from someone else, no, I did not. I never read a story about Rachel being a surrogate before. I did not steal this idea from someone else. Just wanted to clear that up! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Here, let me get the door," Kurt Hummel said as he sprinted in front of Rachel. He latched onto the door handle of Adam's black SUV and gave a sharp tug. Rachel rolled her eyes, one hand over her belly, and settled into the seat.

"You've got to stop worrying so much, Kurt. You're starting to get like Noah," she teased. The fashion designer rolled his eyes as he jogged to the driver's seat. Once seated, he took a deep breath.

"How can I _not_ worry? This is the first ultrasound. I just want everything to be perfect."

Rachel reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "And it will be. Or as perfect as it can," she chuckled. "You'll soon realize 'perfect' and 'pregnancy' don't go together often."

Kurt wanted to remind the Broadway beauty he had seen her through her past three pregnancies and he knew _exactly_ how she was when she was like this. It was why he wanted her to be the one. He could trust Rachel to carry his little prince (or princess) into the world safely.

Still, it was a big risk to ask. He and Adam talked it over for weeks before even thinking of bringing it up to Rachel, and even then Adam avoided coming over with Kurt to do the actual talking.

"You're her best friend, Kurt. You know what to say." Yes, that he did, but that didn't mean the support wouldn't have been appreciated. Kurt pulled out of the underground parking lot and made his way to the hospital. Thinking of Adam now, he wished his husband could make it to the appointment.

"I can't, love. You know NYADA is very strict about off hours." Adam taught five classes a week, leaving him with a plethora of excuses as to why he couldn't come to events. To be honest, it was driving Kurt crazy. He said as much when he asked for Rachel's help at a fashion show just after her tour with _Wicked _was over. The poor girl had to listen to Kurt rant as he tore up about twelve dresses that ended in disaster. His studio was a mess by the end, and so was Kurt, but when he got home Adam didn't notice anything was amiss.

"How is Noah doing?" Kurt asked at a red light. It was still odd to call his old high school bully by such a civilized name, but after Rachel married the man, Kurt made an effort to be pleasant to him.

At the mention of her husband, Rachel looked out the window. "He's . . . fine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Fine? Since when is the man ever just 'fine?'" He paused. "Are you two fighting?"

"No! Goodness no," she shook her head. "Well, not really. Not about anything important."

"Talk, Miss Broadway."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Last night we were talking about the baby. Your baby."

Kurt felt his throat go dry. "And?"

She sighed. "He's having second thoughts. He doesn't think this is a good idea anymore. He wants," Rachel looked up at the SUV's interior, "he wants us to have another child."

"But you already signed the papers. You were inseminated with mine and Adam's sperm. It's not his baby!"

"I know, I know Kurt." She angled her body to face him directly. "I'm not saying I agreed with him. He knows what the papers and all that means. He's just . . . he's always wanted a big family. I have too. And he thinks we should take the chance while we're young to have more kids. I told him we could after this, but-"

"The idea didn't appeal to him."

Rachel sighed. "Not exactly."

Kurt gripped the leather steering wheel tighter. "Now what do we do?"

"It's already agreed on, Kurt," she smiled. "I'm having your baby no matter what."

"But what if it isn't my baby? I'm sure Puck couldn't keep his hands off you for more than a day. He probably took you home and-"

Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's arm and squeezed. "We'll find out today. When we get the ultrasound, I'll ask that they take a blood sample from you and me. They'll be able to tell, since I'm almost eleven weeks. There's no reason to panic."

Kurt sighed as he turned into the hospital parking lot. "I just want everything to work out," he whispered.

On the way up to the fifth floor, Kurt kept glancing at his phone. He hoped Adam would send a quick text, asking how it was going, but so far no such luck. He ran a hand through his gelled hair and sighed. Rachel reached over and intertwined their fingers, giving him her best smile. He tried to return it.

After explaining to the on-call nurse about five times why they were there and no, Kurt was not her husband, Rachel and the young designer were finally placed in a room to wait for the doctor. Kurt agreed it should be Rachel's previous obstetrician since he had no idea how to go about acquiring one in his present situation.

He tapped his foot against the tiled floor as they waited. Rachel leaned back as her phone vibrated. Kurt glanced over. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, it's just Noah checking in. He's at work anyway." She scrunched up her nose. "Hopefully Franny hasn't gotten a little too creative with the paint again. I can't afford to find another nanny on such short notice."

Kurt smirked. "They really did get a lot of him," he muttered.

The door opened and a woman in her early fifties walked inside, glasses hanging from her neck on a gold chain. With chart in hand she pulled up a chair and grinned at her patient. "Back again, Mrs. Puckerman? And here I thought you were content with three," she teased.

"Actually," Rachel looked up at Kurt, "you remember my friend Kurt, don't you?"

Dr. Robinson looked up at the designer and nodded. "Oh yes, that I do!" She stood and shook the young man's hand. "How do you do, Mr. Hummel?"

He was startled by her propriety. She reminded him of his mother-in-law. "Good. Good. Just nervous. The other doctor said he would direct the results of the genetic testing and all those other things here. Did you get them?"

Robinson smiled as she brushed back her grey streaked hair. "He certainly is an eager one, isn't he?" she asked Rachel. "Yes Mr. Hummel, I received those tests. I looked them over and there are no genetic mutations that we should be worried about. Now, let's get you comfortable, Rachel."

Kurt stood off to the side as he watched Rachel roll up her pink tank top. From here he could see the faint shadow of a bump. His pounding heart slowed just a little. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

When told it was fine to sit, Kurt pulled up a chair and watched as the screen started to fill with the picture of his child.

"Now, did Rachel explain what this ultrasound will show us?"

Kurt nodded. "We'll get a more accurate of birth, if I'll be having more than one, and hear the heartbeat." God, he couldn't wait to hear that beating.

It wasn't long before he did. It was faint, but it was there. Kurt pulled out his hankie and dabbed at his eyes. "I didn't think I'd cry," he muttered.

Rachel chuckled. "Noah bawled when he heard Caroline. Don't worry, all men do it."

Robinson agreed. "Some even faint. Although, they usually save that for the delivery room," she commented as she moved the transducer over Rachel's stomach. "Well, judging by length, we were right about ten weeks. You should have the little one in September. How do you feel about a fall baby?"

Kurt smiled. "It's perfect."

The doctor nodded. "I was thinking the same." Kurt thought they were done, but the doctor kept moving the hand-held device around, like she was searching for something. Kurt stared at the woman.

"Is something wrong?"

Robinson didn't answer for a moment. "I'm not sure. There's something not right about that heartbeat." She moved the transducer over where the heart should be and really listened. "Rachel, have you have any back or abdominal pain?"

"None that I can recall. I mean, I was on tour a few months ago, and I was sore from that."

"What about a fever?"

Rachel squinted. "I had the flu back in January."

"Bleeding?"

Kurt didn't want to listen to this. "What's going on with my baby?"

Robinson put away the device and handed Rachel a paper towel. "I'm going to look over those tests again. I'm sure it's nothing, but I just want to be sure. Wait here, please." When the doctor was gone, Kurt looked over at his friend.

Rachel brushed aside her bangs and sighed. "I'm sure everything is fine, Kurt. Please don't worry."

"Worry? She said the _heartbeat_ wasn't right! That's something to worry about it!"

"Why don't you go call Adam? It will take her a bit to go through those documents."

With shaking hands, Kurt pulled out his phone and tried Adam's cell but it went straight to voicemail. "Pick up," he muttered as he tried again. Finally, after five tries, he decided to leave a message. "It's me. I don't know why you aren't answering, but I need you. I need to talk to you. There's something wrong with the baby. Please call me back. Please."

Kurt looked over at Rachel and saw she was typing away a text. He put down his phone and went back to his original seat. "Noah?"

She shook her head. "Quinn. I want to see what she thinks."

Kurt sighed. Robinson, with more documents in hand, shut the door behind her. Kurt almost jumped out of his chair. "Well?"

Dr. Robinson folded her hands on her lap. "Your child has an irregular heartbeat. While we tested for all the common causes, the symptoms Rachel has been having lead me to believe we missed something in the genetic screening that could be causing the strain on your baby's heart. I'd like to take some more tests and after that, we can figure out the next step."

"Next step?"

"You have options. If the child's quality of life would be seriously harmed, you can decide to have an abortion."

Rachel's hand went to her stomach. "An abortion?"

"It's your choice. And yours, Mr. Hummel. We'll perform the tests and have the results within the week. That will give you enough time to make your decision before we hit the fourteen week mark and we can prescribe treatment."

Kurt didn't remember much of the drive home. He didn't think this could actually be happening. In the haze of heartbeats, Kurt forgot to ask about a paternity test. _I can't lose my baby. I've waited so long._ He waited for his career to really take off. Then he waited for it to simmer. Then he waited for Adam to become less busy. Then he gave up waiting for him to be less busy. _I just want to hold my child._

On the way home, Rachel was on the phone with Noah. Kurt heard her voice crack and he wanted to comfort his friend, to apologize for putting her through this, but he was too sad to try. He dropped her off on the street just outside the complex. She looked over the seat and tried to smile but it didn't work. Neither had expected this.

Adam wasn't in their townhouse when Kurt got home. He grabbed the first bottle of Cherry he could find in the cupboard and popped the corp. With quick, decisive movements, he grabbed his laptop and proceeded to analyze every possible cause of heart problems for children. By the time Adam got home, Kurt had paced the entire length of their home three times, downed half the bottle of Cherry, and called his dad twice.

Kurt looked over as the door shut. Adam was still the handsome Brit he met at NYADA, still full of energy, and it bothered Kurt how the man couldn't sit still, even now. He pecked Kurt's cheek then poured himself a glass of Cherry. Kurt kept waiting for him to ask what was wrong, but when it became obvious he wasn't going to, Kurt cornered him in the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

He shook his head. "I was caught up in classes all day, love. I didn't get a chance."

Kurt swallowed his anger. "Our baby has a heart defect, Adam. They . . . it could be genetic. Rachel might have to have an abortion."

Adam shook his head. "That's too bad. I'm sorry. Do you want Chinese for dinner?"

The designer's face scrunched up. "Chinese? Are you serious? I just told you our baby is dying and you ask about Chinese? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Adam shrugged off his jean jacket with a sigh. "Nothing, Kurt. I'm just tired."

"How do you think I am? I've been alone. All day. At least Rachel has Puck there to help her. You're never around."

"I work, Kurt." Adam turned on the hot water. "Someone has to pay for this place."

"Excuse me? My work pays very well!"

"When you're designing. It's been two years and you haven't put out a new collection. Your clothes may be selling, but we can only live off that for so long. Someone has to work, especially if we're going to have a child."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You're a real jerk, you know that? I spend all day worrying about our child and then you demean my work. You knew what you were getting into the moment you proposed. You _know_ this is my dream."

"What, the work, or the baby?"

"Both! Why can't I have both? I've earned it."

Adam signed, staring at the younger man from the corner of his eye. "That's not how the world works, love. It's not always sunshine and rainbows."

"I'm not saying it is. But we've done everything right. We have a good life together. Why shouldn't we have a child to share that with? Aren't you ready to have someone to call you 'daddy'?" When Adam didn't answer, Kurt tilted his head down to catch Adam's avoiding gaze. "Aren't you?

Adam ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know, Kurt. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt felt his heart slam against his chest. "We talked and talked and talked and you never said this wasn't what you wanted. What's going on? What changed?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you cheating on me?"

Adam's eyes widened. "No, Kurt! What in the world gave you that idea?"

"You're being evasive! You don't care enough to answer my calls, or to check up on me, or anything. It's like we're not even married some days!"

Adam shook his head. "I'm not seeing anyone, Kurt, honest! It's just-"

"What? It's just what?"

Kurt's husband sighed. "I didn't think it would actually happen."

"What would?"

Adam downed half his glass. "I didn't think Rachel would get pregnant. I thought . . . I thought she would say no. Or Puck would."

Kurt leaned back against the counter. "You didn't think I was serious when I said I wanted a child."

"No, I was. That's the problem. I saw how much it would mean to you to have a baby, and I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to take away that dream of yours."

Kurt bit his lip. "But it's not your dream, is it?"

Adam sighed. "I'm just not ready, Kurt. I'm not ready to be a father."

The designer nodded. He turned on his heel and went to the closet for his jacket. He shoved his shoes on and informed his husband he could order Chinese for one tonight.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he ended up on Blaine's doorstep by accident, he swore. Sebastian answered the door and with one look from Blaine's husband, he knew he should have gone to Rachel's instead. Sebastian was nice, though, and opened the door wider. He sat the poor sap on the couch, handed him a glass of water then scooped Peter up off the floor while calling for Blaine. "Your sad sack is here!"

Blaine's townhouse was farther up north than Kurt's, in a nicer area. With Sebastian's salary as a lawyer, they could afford such extravagance. This reminded Kurt of what Adam said earlier about paying for the house and other such things. Kurt blinked away the tears. He sat on the floral couch, curling his legs up against his chest, and tried to figure out what to do now.

The actor, freshly showered, walked over to the designer. He was in one of Sebastian's shirts, sleeves rolled up high, and his hair hadn't been re-gelled. He smelt of apples. He was wearing his coke-bottle glasses Sebastian loved.

"Rachel called to let me know. Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Blaine. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm losing everything." He told his old flame everything. How Adam wasn't there enough, how he didn't want a baby, how he didn't know how much longer they could last before Kurt left. "I don't want to leave him, but I don't know what else to do."

Blaine reached over and placed a hand on Kurt's knee as the fireplace crackled. "It's not all that black and white, Kurt. I mean, have you thought of counselling? It could help. Sebastian and I did it for a month right after we got married and again when his father died."

Kurt shrugged, wiping his bloodshot eyes. "We could, but I don't know if he wants to. He just doesn't care anymore. Sometimes he doesn't come home. He just sleeps at NYADA. Who does that?"

"A real asshole," said Sebastian as he came down the carpeted steps. "Sorry to interrupt. Had to get Peter his sippy cup."

"While I don't approve of my husband's crassness, he is right. Adam isn't being fair to you." He looked over at Sebastian. "I only let him sleep at the office if he has to prep for a case earlier than five in the morning."

The lawyer shuddered. "I hate those days," he muttered before trotting back upstairs.

Kurt leaned back against the hand-sewn pillows. "I never thought I would say this in reference to Sebastian, but I am jealous of him. Of you. Together. You're so happy."

Blaine nodded as his golden retriever barked in the backyard. "We are. But we weren't in the beginning, you know that. It took work. It still does. I'm sure Adam will come to his senses about how he's treating you."

"But what about the baby? What am I supposed to do about that?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, you can't force someone to be ready for a child. It's a big responsibility."

"So, what, I'm never going to have a child?"

"I think you've had a long day. I think you're stressed and need to relax. You're not in a good place to make a decision about anything, least of all a baby. Why don't you stay here for the night? We already ate, but Peter will be in bed soon. We can cook something up once he's asleep and just have a nice, relaxing night."

Kurt glanced up the staircase. "I don't think Sebastian would approve."

Blaine shrugged. "He understands. We'll never be completely out of each other's lives. We shared too much."

"It's not fair to him," Kurt muttered. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline." He thanked Blaine for the hospitality the grabbed his coat and left. Home was an option, but it wasn't the first one on his list.


	3. Mr & Mr Smythe

**Author's Note:** I've always thought Blaine and Rachel would be close friends - not as close as she is with Kurt but when he hears about the issues she's having with Kurt's baby, he is there for her. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

* * *

Blaine Smythe took a slow sip of the coffee Rachel had handed him a few minutes ago. He could hear her children and Blaine's son acting out a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ upstairs in Caroline's room. Occasionally Fiero cried, but Rachel waved it away as the grumblings of a four year old who wasn't interested in acting. Instead she remained seated across from her old friend in a silken robe and her hair put up in a braided bun. If she didn't look so sad, she would have been beautiful.

"Rachel," he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

The actress brushed his concern aside. "The doctor said there was a good chance the baby would survive an early birth. Everything but the heart is in good condition."

Blaine nodded. "Still, it must be hard to know that the baby is, well, having problems."

"It's harder on Kurt." Rachel shook her head. "You should have seen him, Blaine. He didn't know what to say."

"Is he considering the option your doctor gave the last time you were there?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, really. We haven't talked much in the past few weeks. He's withdrawn so much. I've tried speaking to Adam about him, but Adam doesn't answer the phone often. I don't even know if they're living together anymore."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair. "I spoke to Adam once last week. He said they were going to try therapy."

His friend smiled. "Well, it's a start."

Blaine agreed. He grabbed the warm scone from the platter on the round table. "What does Noah have to say about all this?"

Rachel fiddled with her wedding band above the table. "He's . . . he's trying to understand. He really is. When I had to go to the appointment, I called him on Skype so he could hear everything the doctor said. He came home at lunch yesterday and we spent most of it talking about what to do now."

"And what does he want?"

The actress smiled, her eyes downcast. "He wants to keep the child. He told me it doesn't matter if Kurt and Adam end up not claiming the child, or whatever. He wants us to raise him, or her, as our own."

"That's a big step," Blaine commented. "What do you want?"

"Me?" Rachel sighed. "I can't imagine having an abortion, Blaine. I know it's for some women, but I just can't handle the thought of throwing away this baby. Not after I've seen it on the screen."

Blaine nodded. "But do you really want a fourth child? I mean, you've already said how hard it is to raise three and have a career. It won't be any easier with a fourth that has medical problems."

She smirked. "I know. My agent is already banging his head against a wall. He claims if I have any more children it will be the death of him. He's still trying to figure out when he can get me to audition for _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, if it's any consultation, mine is just as awful. He keeps calling, asking when I'll go in for _Into the Woods_."

Rachel nodded. "Did you ever think we'd get to this point, Blaine?"

"What point?"

"The one with kids and successful careers. It always seemed so far off when we were young. Even the thought of getting married was so hard to wrap my head around after the engagement with Finn ended."

Blaine understood. With the ending of his engagement with Kurt, the idea of a life without Kurt made it hard to handle. But then he found Sebastian, or rather Sebastian found him, and everything fell into place without the actor even realizing it. He reached across the table and took one of Rachel's hands in his. "I always knew you'd be a big star. And I hoped I would be too. We both had that dream come true," he smiled. "And for the record – whatever you decide, I'll support you. And Kurt."

Rachel squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you, Blaine," she whispered. The grandfather clock in the living room struck twelve. Rachel squinted at the fridge. "I'm thinking spaghetti for lunch. Would you and Peter like to stay?" Knowing his four year old's affiliation for anything messy, Blaine agreed.

Later, Blaine lounged on the couch as Peter napped. Nana, his golden retriever, snored in front of the marble fireplace. He didn't know where Sebastian's cat was. With his laptop resting on his chest, he scrolled down the list of musicals coming up on Broadway in the city. _Aladdin, Wicked, The Lion King, Newsies, Chicago, Jersey Boys, Mamma Mia, Once, Les Miserables, _the list went on. Blaine checked audition dates, running schedules, and tried to correspond them with his own calendar.

He and Sebastian agreed he could afford to take a few years off in order to help integrate their son into their home. Peter was almost two when he was placed with the couple. Now that he went to preschool and had been officially their son for two years, Blaine thought it was time to dip his toe back in the world of theatre for longer than one show a year.

The front door clicked open. Sebastian shook the show from his hat and his red nose peeked out from his red scarf. Blaine placed a finger over his lips and pointed up the stairs. Sebastian nodded then went to their liquor cupboard. With a glass of scotch in hand, the lawyer lifted Blaine's feet up a bit then sat down, placing them back on his lap.

"What are you doing home so early?" Blaine whispered. Peter had never been a heavy sleeper. Considering it was a Saturday, Blaine hoped their play date with Rachel's children had tired him out enough to get him to sleep for a few hours.

Sebastian loosened his black tie. "The guy lost it on the stand. Spat on the judge." Sebastian smirked. "It was great. The judge called it a day. The jury is sure to convict now."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so proud of yourself."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

The actor smirked. "I've seen you in the courtroom before. I know what you say to rile them up."

"Hey, I'm just letting the jury see their true colours. Besides, he killed his family. I'm not letting him walk on an insanity defense."

Blaine nodded. "Fair enough." He reached for his glass of water on the coffee table. Sebastian tried to peek at the screen.

"What are you lookin' at?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Just some shows. I was thinking of auditioning for _Jersey Boys_ again. I know they didn't like me last year, but I think I have a better chance this time around."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright." He finished his scotch.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What?"

"You've got that tone. What are you thinking?" he asked as he took off his glasses, placing them on the nearby table.

Sebastian pursed his lips and stared at his empty glass. "I've been thinking."

Blaine shut his laptop. "About?"

"I don't know I just . . ." he sighed. "I kind of want another kid."

The actor sat up straighter, placing his laptop on the table. He moved closer to Sebastian on the couch. At first he didn't know what to say. They never talked about the number of children they wanted, or if they even wanted a child. But Peter sort of fell into their lap by accident and from there it just seemed natural. Blaine wondered what caused his husband to long for another child.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Since we put Peter into preschool. I don't know," he looked at Blaine. "I know we didn't talk about kids when we got married. But you've got to admit, Peter is pretty great and we make good parents."

Blaine nodded. "We do. You are a wonderful father," he gripped his husband's free hand. "And I do like the idea of having another child around the house for Peter to play with."

Sebastian grinned. "I know, right? Maybe it would help bring him out of his shell."

It couldn't hurt. When the first had Peter in their care, it was hard for either of the fathers to understand why Peter was so quiet. After learning of his mother's neglect and his father's drug abuse, the silence was understood.

"Are you thinking of another boy, then?" Blaine asked.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I was thinking of a little girl, maybe. Like, I see Puck with his daughters and I got to admit, it paints a pretty picture. I mean, my dad wasn't the best with me, but he was always good to my girl cousins. He had a weakness for them." Sebastian shrugged. "I kind of do too, I guess."

"Okay. I can call the agency tomorrow and make an appointment. Maybe Rachel would be able to watch Peter for a couple hours."

"Is she taking the week off?"

Blaine nodded. "After her appointment yesterday, she booked it off."

"Right, that was yesterday. Don't suppose you've heard anything from Kurt, have you?"

Rather than get into an argument, Blaine curled up beside his husband, placing his head on his shoulder. "It'll be nice to have a little girl around here. Maybe she'll be around Peter's age."

Sebastian placed his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Yeah, they can cause all sorts of trouble together," he chuckled. "And thanks for being open to it. I know it will be hard to take another year off from theatre, but it's for the best I mean-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine interrupted. He raised his head up and stared at Sebastian. "Another year?"

The lawyer shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, she'll need someone at home with her, and it can't be me."

"Why can't it be you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I can't take a year off of work."

"So I should? I already took two off. People are going to forget my name if I make it any longer."

"Then what are we supposed to do, let Nana watch her?" At the mention of the dog's name, the dog raised its head and stared at the humans before falling back asleep.

Blaine untangled himself from his husband's grip. "Why not hire a nanny? She could be around when I'm at rehearsal. Rachel has one for that exact reason."

"Rachel has three kids."

"And we'll have two! What's your point?"

Sebastian huffed. "I don't want a stranger raising our kids."

"So you want me to give up my job? How fair is that?"

Sebastian didn't say anything for a moment. He got up, poured himself another glass of scotch then sat back down, avoiding Blaine's stare.

"Do you remember when we were younger and singing was all we wanted to do?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It was all_ you_ wanted to do, if I recall correctly."

Blaine shook his head. "I wasn't the only one singing those show tunes at four in the morning."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"My point is," he sat next to Sebastian, tilting his head down to catch his husband's avoiding eyes, "singing and acting are two things I have always done well. And while I would love another child, I don't think it is right of you to ask me to sacrifice my career for another. We have to find a way to compromise."

Sebastian took a sip. "I'm up for Assistant District Attorney next year, Blaine. I can't take off on a whim."

Blaine placed his hand over the lawyer's. "And I'm so proud of you for that, Seb. You've worked very hard. But have you forgotten my two Tonys? We both have worked hard. That's not a good enough reason to shove all the responsibility on me when it comes to raising the children."

After a long minute, Sebastian sighed. "Okay, okay, you're right. I admit it." He planted a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Why did you have to be on the debate team in high school?" he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind.

"I must have known I was going to marry a stubborn coot like you," Blaine replied as they curled up on the couch together. With half-shut eyes, the actor looked out the bay window. It had started to snow that late afternoon. As he stifled a yawn, he thought of a compromise his husband might be willing to make.

"Maybe instead of working seven days a week, you could work five. Have two days that you spend with the kids. I'll take two off as well. Then the nanny would only have to come in a couple times a week. We can still raise the kids."

Sebastian, head buried against his husband's shoulder, gave a nod. "That could work. Get the name of Rachel's nanny. Or whoever her kids haven't chased off yet," he smirked.

"You can ask her yourself. I invited them to dinner tomorrow night. You better not get called away," Blaine muttered.

"I'll try my best," Sebastian chuckled.

When they were almost asleep, someone's phone buzzed. The lawyer groaned. "Whose is that?"

Blaine sighed as he reached across the table. "Mine," he grumbled. "Y'ello?"

_Blaine? It's Adam. Is—is Kurt there?_

"Adam?" Blaine rubbed his eyes. "Uh, no, no he's not. Isn't he at the office or something?"

_I came home for lunch and he was gone. I called Rachel but she doesn't know where he is and neither does his office. I thought, since you two were such good friends, he might have stopped by and, you know, lost track of time._

"He didn't but, uh, I think I might know where he is. Meet me at Central Park in an hour." Blaine hung up and felt his husband's arms contract around his waist. "Seb, you need to let go," he chuckled. "I have to get up."

"Why, to save Hummel's marriage? Let his husband put in the effort for once." Sebastian kissed his neck. "I'm comfy here."

Blaine sighed. "He's my friend, Sebastian."

"And I'm your husband. Shouldn't I be higher on the list than him?"

He made a good point. Blaine tilted his head up and nuzzled his nose against Sebastian's. "You know you mean more to me than anyone else, don't you?"

Sebastian sighed as his hand played with the edge of Blaine's shirt. "Sometimes I forget."

Blaine shook his head. "I chose you, Seb. I choose you every day. And I always will." He kissed the man hard, feeling their teeth click together as his hands curled into fists around Sebastian's shirt. When they broke apart with bruised lips and little breath, Blaine smoothed back the lawyer's hair. "I'll be home in two hours. You can time me."

Sebastian made a point of setting the stop watch just as Blaine shut the front door behind him.


	4. Mr & Mrs Hudson

**Author's Note:** Wow I finally updated this thing! Shocker. I bring you Finn, a character I hated in the TV series but attempted to redeem in my little series. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

"Hi honey, yes I made it here safe. New York hasn't changed at all," Finn chuckled.

_I could have told you that,_ his wife Nicole replied. _Are you sure you shouldn't have called first before going? You didn't even ask Kurt if you could stay there!_

"Nicole, it's Kurt. He would put me up any time, just like we would for him. How's Cameron? Did he fall asleep alright?"

_Yes, he can't stop clinging to that football pillow you got him. I'd better go though. I have another article to write before bed. I love you._

"Love you too. I'll call tomorrow after you guys get home from church." Finn said goodbye then hung up. The lieutenant straightened his blue parka and adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder. It had been a year since he was last in New York. Like he told his wife, it was just as bright and noisy as before. Unlike his step-brother, he couldn't get used to this chaos. Then again, it was worse in the army.

Instead of heading to Kurt's apartment, he decided to head to Central Park where the skating rink would be. Ohio's rink had been a favourite of his when he was little. He tried to get his son into it before heading for his second tour, but Cam was fascinated with football more than he was with hockey. Oh well. The five year old would learn.

Finn ran a hand through his hair, feeling the snowflakes melt against his scalp. He had forgotten what snow felt like. He wished he didn't have to go back so soon. It didn't seem possible his few months off were over already. He originally was going to spend it in Ohio with Nicole and their son, but after seeing Kurt and Adam at Christmas, he made the unconscious decision to spend a few days with Kurt.

It was like pulling teeth to get fashion designer to admit to him about the baby situation. When he said Rachel was the surrogate, Finn immediately wanted to question his step-brother's sanity. He could only imagine how Puck felt about the whole thing. The boys Skyped once a week, and Finn would be lying if he didn't admit it hurt to know Puck had kept this from him. Then again, a part of him understood why.

Now, as Finn got covered in snowflakes, he wondered if anything had changed with Kurt and Adam. He meant to send Kurt a message a few days ago to get an update on the situation, but his home life kept him distracted, mainly his mother. Over the holidays, he noticed how tired she was. She went for tests, but the results hadn't come back before he left. Nicole promised to keep him updated.

As the soldier approached the rink, his smile grew. It was nearing dinner, so the rink wasn't too crowded, but he spotted clusters of people enjoying the mild winter day. As he got closer, he recognized the back of someone's head.

"Kurt?"

His step-brother whipped his head around, red eyes wide, and stared at the young man.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

He settled on the bench beside Kurt and placed his bag of supplies to his right. "I wanted to come to see the city before I head back to Afghanistan. I uh, I thought we could spend some time together."

Kurt dabbed at his nose with his hankie. "I'd like that." He sniffed. "How did you know I was here? Did . . . Did Adam send you?"

Finn shook his head. "I actually didn't know. I just felt like seeing my favourite place in the city." Finn leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. "So things are still . . ."

"Awful? Yes. Nothing is going how I wanted it to." Kurt dabbed at his leaking eyes. "Nothing."

The soldier tried to think of something to say. Part of him wanted to punch Adam. How dare that drama geek treat his awesome bro like this? It wasn't cool. Then again, an assault wouldn't look good on his army record.

He was lucky, he guessed. He and Nicole didn't have many issues. That could, however, be because of how often he was away. Every time they were together, the idea of arguing was far from their minds. They were just happy to _be _together, in the same room, in the same bed. The distance was hard, but it made Finn appreciate what he had. He had a feeling Adam did no.

"What does the therapist say?"

Kurt sighed. "Nothing I don't already know. He wants us to spend more time together, but when we do, all we end up talking about is the baby. Adam wants the abortion." Kurt shook his head. "He says the child will suffer and it's better for all of us, including Rachel, if we end it now."

Now Finn, being a good Catholic boy, had been raised on the opinion abortion was a sin. But being Rachel's girlfriend at one point, she educated him in a lot of areas, like pro-choice, how prevalent misogyny was, and all those fun things. He knew her, though. Her choice would never be abortion.

"What do _you_ want?"

"A happy family," Kurt replied. "I want Adam to come home before ten. I want a little boy, or girl, to show the wonders of New York to." He stared at his designer boots. "I want to be happy again."

Finn sighed. He wished he had all the answers. He wished Nicole was here. She and Kurt were close. She would know what to say about this sort of thing. _But you came here to help him_, Finn thought. _So help him!_

The soldier moved closer on the metal bench and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I don't think Adam can make you happy, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt's voice cracked. "I keep fighting it and fighting it, but he's given up. I can taste it every time he kisses me." Kurt's shoulders shook as he began to cry. Finn stared ahead, giving the young man the privacy he needed. His arm remained there, holding his step-brother together.

He thought of Kurt alone while Finn was on tour. He tried to think of ways to get out of it, but he had already signed his contract. This was his last tour. After four more months, he would be free. He would go back to Ohio for good and teach and raise his son, just like he wanted. He would be there for his family.

When Kurt's tears subsided, the soldier asked again about the baby. "Are you sure you want to raise a kid on your own?"

"Nicole does it," Kurt reminded. He hadn't meant it in a cruel way, but Finn still flinched. Yes, his wife did do it. It was often said around the barracks how army wives/husbands were really single parents who got a large pay check for doing their duty.

"Yeah, but it will be hard. It is hard. Nicole's lucky to have a job that lets her work from home. You'll have to work a lot to get your next line off the ground." He remembered the success of Kurt's last fashion line and how often he traveled to show it in various cities. With a newborn, it would be impossible to travel that much.

"I want a child, Finn. Stop trying to convince me otherwise," Kurt snapped.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry. I just . . . you're my brother. I want you to do what's best for you. How many more months until it's born?"

"Six or seven," Kurt said quietly. "If we keep it." The designer ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know if it's mine. If Noah is the father, I don't have any say in what happens to the child." Kurt swore. "How did I let it get this bad, Finn? How . . . ?" He shook his head.

Finn squeezed his shoulder. "Let's focus on one thing at a time. You have to deal with Adam first. Are you going to try more counseling?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's pointless. We're beyond repair."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"Then how would you describe it? Because as far as I can tell, my marriage is over!" Kurt's foot tapped against the frozen ground. He took a deep breath. "I don't have the strength to go to battle with him over this every day. I'm tired of fighting."

Finn shook his head. "Kurt, you're like the strongest guy I know. Think of all the crap you put up with when you were in high school. And now you're one of the best fashion designers in New York. You've put up with worse than Adam. But if a divorce is what you want, I got your back. Noah and I can slash his tires," he smirked.

Kurt chuckled. "As amusing as that is, Adam is not Jesse St. James."

"I know, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I do. Thanks Finn. You're a good brother." Kurt smiled at the young man.

"I'm sure he's here, just wait—Finn?" The solider around and saw Blaine with Adam beside him. The curly haired man grinned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back on tour!"

Finn shrugged. "I thought I'd visit the noisiest city in America before I left."

Blaine went over to the bench and Finn met him in a hug. "It's good to see you," Blaine said quietly. "Did I tell you Peter still plays with that soccer ball you gave him for Christmas?"

Finn chuckled. "I think Kurt mentioned it when he was in Ohio, right Kurt?" Finn glanced at the bench to see Kurt was missing. "Kurt?" He looked over to see the designer had led his husband away from the others.

"What are they talking about?" Blaine asked.

Finn shrugged. "No idea. So, how are you and Sebastian? How's Peter?"

Blaine informed the solider of Peter's lose tooth, Sebastian being up for a new position at work, about the possible adoption . . . Finn smiled through it all. He always liked Blaine. Okay, maybe not _always_, but that was high school. He chose to block out those days of his less than fantastic behaviour.

Blaine stopped mid-sentence when Kurt came back over without Adam. "Where's Adam?" he asked.

"He's going home to pack up his things," Kurt replied. "Either of you want to go skating?"

Blaine glanced at his watch. "Seb is expecting me home soon. Maybe he actually put dinner together," he smirked. Blaine went over to his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" Kurt just nodded. "Oh Finn, before I forget. Tomorrow night Noah and Rachel are coming over with the kids for dinner. You're more than welcome to attend. You too Kurt."

Finn said he would be there then watched as the young man left to catch a cab. He turned back to his brother and smiled. "Bet I can still beat you in a race."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're on."


End file.
